Jackson And The Grich
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Morgan introduce Jackson to a beloved holiday classic.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or the Grinch.**

**This is another story inspired by my nephew. When he was little, his favorite Christmas special was Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas. So I thought it would be cool to for Greg to introduce Jackson to the classic special. And here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy, please review, and happy holidays!**

**And I will post another chapter to Jackson's Family Christmas soon. Enjoy! :)**

Jackson Sanders ate his dinner and chatted with Greg and Morgan about his day. It was the two weeks before Christmas, and Jackson happily chatted about Santa and his preschool's holiday party.

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "I've got a DVD to watch after dinner, by the way."

"What, daddy?"

"Well, I got one of my favorite Christmas specials that I first watched when I was about your age. Have you ever watched the Grinch?"

Jackson looked at his father and giggled. "Da what?"

"How The Grinch Stole Christmas," Morgan explained. "It's one of my favorites, too."

Jackson never heard of the Grinch, but he thought it was cool his parents liked it. "Is it a good one?"

"Yep," Greg assured him. "How about we finish dinner, and then watch it?"

"Okay."

Morgan cleaned up the table as Greg put in the DVD. When the program began, Greg pulled Jackson onto his lap and Morgan sat down with them.

Jackson began humming with the music. "Dis sounds nice, daddy."

When Jackson first saw the Grinch, he studied him closely. Jackson loved Christmas, and wondered why the Grinch didn't/

"Daddy, he better not be mean to da doggie," Jackson said.

"Especially since he's a nice doggie, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Jackson watched as the Grinch began making his Santa costume. "Daddy, he gunna do sumfin' bad?"

"Maybe," Greg said as he smiled at Jackson. "Just watch."

Jackson watched as the Grinch sneaked into the houses. "Daddy, he mean! Dose aren't his presents!"

"I know," Greg said with a calming smile. "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know, but he not very nice!"

Greg and Morgan laughed softly as their innocent son watched the show.

Jackson liked Cindy Lou, and wondered what would happen to the Grinch. "Daddy, he took all dere presents! Santa not gunna like dat!"

Greg loved how innocent and happy Jackson was, and loved watching one of his favorite holiday specials through his son's eyes.

Morgan smiled at Jackson. "What's going to happen? What do you think?"

Jackson shrugged and watched as everyone gathered and sang Christmas songs. "Daddy, dey still happy?"

"Yeah, because they have each other." He smiled warmly at his son on his lap. "Just like I'm happy, because I have you and your mama."

Jackson smiled at his father, then watched as the Grinch saved the presents. "Daddy, he save dem!"

"Yeah, he did. Looks like he's not such a bad guy after all, huh?"

"Nope. An' lookit! He come back wif de presents!"

"Yeah, he did," Greg said with a soft laugh. He always loved the Grinch, and loved it even more seeing it through Jackson's eyes.

"He brought dem back! Mama, he brought dem back!"

"Yeah," Morgan said with a warm smile. "He turned out to be nice, didn't he?"

"Yeah! He nice, cause he brought back da presents!"

"And he realized what Christmas is all about," Morgan said.

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! Da presents are cool, but being wif family better."

Greg and Morgan smiled warmly knowing Jackson realized how special family was. "That's what Christmas is all about, right Jacks?" Greg asked as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Yeah...but da presents are still good."

Morgan and Greg laughed softly. "You know what, sweet pea?" Morgan asked. "I'm glad you're my family."

Jackson smiled widely. "I glad you an' daddy are my family, too!"

Greg turned off the DVD, loving just having his family with him. "So, what did you think, Jacks?"

"Dat was very good, daddy! Da Grinch was nice. I didn't fink he'd be nice, but he give all da presents back!"

"Yeah, he did." Greg smiled warmly at his son. "You know, this was always one of my favorites when I was your age."

Jackson smiled. "Wow!"

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah. And you know what I liked even better than seeing the Grinch again?" Jackson shook his head. Greg leaned down and smiled at his son. "I loved seeing it with you."

"I love seeing it wif you, daddy!" Jackson wrapped his arms around his father.

Greg smiled as he held his son. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, daddy!" Jackson smiled. "An' I glad da Grinch was nice!"

"Me too," Greg said with a warm smile.

As Greg and Morgan tucked Jackson in bed, the little boy smiled up at his parents. "I fink da Grinch is nice, cause he gave back da presents an' knew dat everybody love each udder."

"I think you're right," Morgan said as she gave Jackson his teddy bear. "And he realized Christmas is about love and family."

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "Da presents are nice, but I like being wif you an' daddy an' all my family more."

Greg smiled warmly. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

Jackson smiled at his father curiously. "More happy dan toy cars an' chocolate ice cream?"

"Oh, way more!" Greg said with a big smile. He kissed his smiling son's cheek.

"Wow! Dat's a lot of happy, daddy!"

Greg smiled warmly at his innocent, beautiful son. "That's how happy you make me. Way more than all the toy cars and chocolate ice cream."

Jackson giggled and smiled. "Wow! Cause dere's a lot of toy cars an' chocolate ice cream!"

Greg and Morgan smiled warmly. "It's true," Morgan said. "You make us so happy, sweet pea."

"You make me happy, too! An' I love you an' daddy!"

"We love you," Greg said as he tucked Jackson into bed. He and Morgan kissed Jackson's cheeks. "Love you, Jacks."

"Love you, daddy. Love you, mama."

Morgan and Greg smiled as they watched Jackson's eyes drift close. Knowing they had Jackson and that he loved his family made them happier than either ever thought possible.

Just as Greg was about to shut the door, Jackson said, "Daddy?"

"What's up, Jacks?"

Jackson smiled softly and hugged his teddy bear. "I don't fink da Grinch will take our presents."

Greg smiled. "You're right." He smiled as Jackson closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Love you, Jacks. Goodnight."

**The End.**


End file.
